Rest and Relaxation
by LeungGaHo
Summary: Ever wonder what else happens when the Shepherds try and take a few days off from saving the world? A series of short stories about the little vacation that The Shepherds enjoyed in the Outrealms. Based off of the Scramble DLC chapters.


Preface:

So today (the day I am beginning to writing this) marks the day that Summer Scramble DLC for Awakening was released. And with that, came some very interesting dialogue, which was one of the main reasons I got those DLCs (that and Tharja's CG. Sue me).

I know that adding unique dialogue for every character would have been a major undertaking, but I was kinda disappointed that some characters didn't have conversations in certain chapters in this DLC set. But I suppose that this is one of the reason fanfiction exists right? To allow our imagination to bridge the gap, or to add even more to the experience.

Anyway, this fic is just going to be me adding onto some of the more notable or lacking conversations in the Scramble pack DLC. The idea is that each chapter will be like a small short story. I have no idea where this will be taking me, or who I will be involving in this story. But I'll most likely be adding chapters as I go through those DLC chapters more to get more of the conversations.

Obvious "I don't own anything" is obvious.

Once again, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated!

EDIT: God. Writers block really delayed this story. That and my schedule started to get more busy as time went on. Sorry for the delay.

Short Story 1: The Return of the "Boingy Bits"

Nobody in the Shepherds could accuse Nowi of being thoughtless. Just the way she walked and talked screamed "child" in spite of the fact that she was older than essentially everyone. Her physique definitely did match her personality though. As far as the Shepherds were concerned, she was a kid, and acted like one.

Not to say that everyone thought of it as a negative. That sort of carefree and naïve personality had a really soothing effect on everyone. Seeing Nowi run around camp, pestering everyone to play, asking everyone the strangest questions often made the others forget that they were waging a war which would determine the fate of the world.

So imagine Nowi's reaction when she overheard her male comrades talking and gossiping one evening after dinner.

"She is sooo amazing, minus her personality."

"Her hair, her body, her boobs."

"God she is just sooo HOT!"

"You do realize it's MY wife you are talking about?"

Nowi peeked into the tent that the voices were coming from. There she saw Robin, Vaike and Inigo gathered around. Vaike and Inigo had a sort of far off dreamy look on their faces, while Robin looked like he would rather be anywhere but there.

"Come on Robin, chill out. The Vaike would never lay a hand on someone else's women."

"And god help you if you do. You so much as twitch the wrong way at her, I'll ram my sword so far up your ! #$#% that you will never be able to sit down properly again. And that threat is extended to you as well Inigo." Robin looked genuinely irritated. "I can't believe that I'm even having this conversation with you guys!"

"I didn't even do it yet!" Inigo protested.

"Yet?" Robin fixed Inigo a gaze that hit absolute zero (A/N: -273 degrees Celsius to be precise)

Nowi heard enough to know who they were talking about. Robin's wife, Tharja.

Tharja had quite the reputation for being very dark and cold, but Nowi still enjoyed being around her. Nowi felt that she was a very nice person to be around, almost like that "big sister" who was so distant, that she herself didn't realize that she was the talk of the town.

But still, Nowi being Nowi, she was not satisfied with what she heard. She wanted to know about EVERYTHING that they were talking about.

"Hi guys! Whatcha talking about?"

Immediately, everyone's head turned, and the moment that they realized Nowi had been eavesdropping, a really awkward silence filled the air.

"Hi Nowi," Robin began timidly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you guys were talking about Tharja and her boo-"

"Nowi, you completely misheard us. The Vaike and his boys weren't talking about that…"

"Vaike, shut up." Robin ordered.

"Yea we weren't talking about that. We were talking about…..Boingy Bits. Yes that's right! Boingy Bits." Inigo added.

The moment Inigo said that, Robin's head fell into his hands.

Nowi on the other hand, was now very confused. What are boingy bits? Weren't they the same as boobs? Do I have boingy bits? Her kid brain literally was now overwhelmed with this new groundbreaking information.

"Nowi, its getting late. We have a very busy day tomorrow. You really should get some sleep." Robin said.

"Booo! I don't wanna! Didn't you say that there was nothing planned for tomorrow at the meeting this morning?"

"Sudden change of plans."

"But I wanna…"

"Sorry! Bedtime for you!" Robin then proceeded to gently guide Nowi out of the tent.

As she was walking away from the tent, Nowi thought she heard a loud thud sound, followed by a cry of pain from Vaike. She stopped to try and listen.

"Why did you hit me? Inigo said all that!"

"I can't hit a child."

"I'm not a child!"

"So you're saying I can hit you?"

* * *

Nowi couldn't fall asleep at all that night. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that conversation. Boobs. Boingy Bits. What is going on?

Nowi's thoughts eventually shifted though. To her good friend. She ended up getting close to Tharja purely on chance. Tharja had approached Nowi requesting Manakete nail clippings for one of her little fortune telling spells. Her original intent was to see what the future held for herself and her now current husband, Robin. But Nowi had a condition. In return, she had asked Tharja to try to find out where her parents where, and if they were okay. Turns out that Tharja couldn't find her parents anywhere. And Tharja even tried to hide the truth from her, fearing that it would break her heart. Through that whole experience, Nowi found that Tharja really wasn't as cold as she seemed to be. That she cared about others around her.

But the more Nowi thought about it, she and Tharja could not be any more different in terms of appearance. Tharja for sure was more curvey. She also bulged in certain places. Most notably her chest region. Tharja had huge bumps. Her waist was slender and her legs were quite long. She looked like a full grown women, whereas Nowi knew that she was more on the child side in terms of her physical development. So she didn't know what it was like to have those attributes. So what was it like to have them? More importantly, what did they feel like?

"Okay, I'll definitely ask Tharja about them tomorrow."

* * *

"Well that could have ended better…"

Nowi was reminiscing about the festival in the Outrealms that the Shepherds detoured to. It was everything she could have asked for. Fun and games everywhere. And the food. So much delicious food everywhere!

Also, the opportunity to ask Tharja about her boingy bits came up too. But that did not go according to plan at all. Tharja was not at all thrilled about the subject. She was also not thrilled about the fact that Nowi had sampled her boingy bits while she dozed off.

One might think that first hand sampling would be enough to satisfy someone's sense of curiosity (and the prospect of being hexed), but not Nowi. Once just wasn't enough to answer all her questions. But, Nowi figured that she would need a new plan of attack in order to get the information that she wanted.

* * *

And such an opportunity arrived not long later. Another Outrealm brought the Shepherds to a resort on the beach. And of course, it wouldn't be a vacation on a beach for the Shepherds if they weren't fighting brigands or the undead (whichever occurred first).

So after the battle ended and everyone had begun to relax for the day, Nowi set off on her adventure to learn more about the boingy bits. But first off, she had to find Tharja…

She was nowhere to be seen on the beach though. Everyone else was soaking up the sun and sand. She saw Morgan, Noire and Nah building a sandcastle. Inigo was down the beach hitting on some of the locals (and also getting rejected). Panne was transformed and curled under a tree sleeping. Gaius was sampling the local confections. But no Tharja.

Now, there was nothing to do. Correction, there was plenty of things for Nowi to do. But now, she just didn't feel like doing anything. She had boingy bits on the brain, and now she couldn't even muster the energy to think about or do anything else.

"Nowi? What are you up to?"

Turning around, Nowi came face to face with Tiki. Since she was also a manakete, Nowi essentially bonded with Tiki naturally. Almost like a big sister. A big sister who had seen countless generations, and many epic events in history.

"Hey-o! Nothing really Tiki. I'm just bored…" piped Nowi.

"You, bored? That's surprising. I mean, look where we are. I thought you'd be bouncing off the sand and into the water." Tiki replied.

"Ehhhhhh. Maybe bored is the wrong word. I suppose distracted maybe?"

"Well I guess here, we actually can afford to stop and think about the things in our life. So what's on your mind Nowi?"

"Boingy Bits!" exclaimed Nowi.

Normally, Tiki would have taken a comment like that as sarcasm. But when Nowi made her declaration with a straight face, Tiki struggled to keep her composure and also to respond with a straight face. The glow in Nowi's face and the way her eyes ballooned absolutely floored Tiki.

"More specifically, why does Tharja have such massive boingy bits!" Nowi continued.

Tiki couldn't believe what she was hearing. This had to have been the first conversation she had with a manakete regarding breasts. Well, there was a first time for everything right?

"Uhhhhhh, I really don't know how to answer that Nowi. I guess its age?"

"But you're way older than Tharja and your boingy bits are nowhere near as huge as hers!" chimed Nowi.

Just the fact that Nowi meant nothing bad, made that remark all the more painful for Tiki. This was also the first time Tiki has had someone comment about the size of her bust. Being the Voice of the Divine Dragon and all that fun stuff, people generally refrained from commenting about things that may piss her off. Of course, most people aren't Nowi.

"Actually, I remember Robin taking Tharja a bit further down the beach. Why don't you go ask her yourself then?" Tiki replied. Of course she actually didn't know where Tharja was. She just wanted Nowi to be anywhere but here.

"Ehhh. But Tharja said she doesn't want to talk about it anymore…"

"Well people change their mind all the time. Just run along and ask nicely and I'm sure she will talk with you about it."

And with that, Nowi ran away with renewed determination and desire to unravel the mystery behind Tharja's boingy bits.

Tiki on the other hand, was left with very bad mood.

* * *

Following Tiki's guide, Nowi walked further and further down the beach. But still there was nobody around. Just more sand, and no Tharja in sight. There is nothing but more sand and more beach.

"Hmph! Why is this taking so long?!" Nowi was growing all the more restless with each step she took. Plus walking for an eternity made her feet hurt quite a bit. Nowi was about to turn around when she heard…

"Honey, this is still embarrassing…"

"Shut up. You promised me you would do this."

"Yea, but this still doesn't change the fact that it is still embarrassing."

"I'm waiting..."

Nowi recognized those voices. The people she was looking for. Nowi began to listen harder in order to try to find them. Their conversation was getting louder. And it was also getting more interesting.

"Ah! So rough! So hard! Oh my god! I'm gonna, gonna, gonna, cu-"

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Only slightly. Though this does feel really nice. Ah! No! Right there! That drives me crazy!"

"Do that again, and I'm going to stop for real."

"I was being serious that time!"

"Why don't I believe that?"

"You don't trust your wife?"

Nowi eventually reached a secluded part of the beach that was separated by some rocks. There she saw Tharja laying on her stomach on a beach chair. Though what confused Nowi was Tharja's choice of clothing. Or more specifically, her lack of clothing. She was wearing a red bikini minus the top. And what further confused her was the face that Robin was sitting near her and applying some sort of oil or lotion to Tharja's bare back.

"I get the feeling that this is going to set up our love life to fail if we continue this…"

"The oiling? I think it's important for lovers to touch each other Robin."

"I meant the faking it Tharja…"

Nowi then decided that now was the perfect time to announce her presence.

"Faking what?" Nowi asked.

Both Robin and Tharja turned their heads towards Nowi, and time essentially stopped at that point, while their brains attempted to process the fact that Nowi had been watching their "private time". Tharja blushed a shade of red so great that she could have guided ships back to port in the fog.

"Nowi…" Tharja said in a very dark and ominous voice, "You remember what I told you before at the festival right?"

Nowi was racking her brains in an attempt to recall what Tharja told her. But unfortunately, Nowi's brain doesn't retain information to well. New information goes in though one ear, and then old information is lost through the other ear.

"Uhhh….Hi?" Nowi answered, "Am I right?"

"No, you are very wrong. And for being wrong, I'm going to hex you into the next generation!" Tharja screamed.

Suddenly everything was exploding around Nowi. The ground. The rocks. The trees. The sky.

"Tharja, calm down!" Robin, in an attempt to restrain his wife, embraced her from behind. But, predictably, his hands didn't land in the correct position.

"BOING!"

Time stood still again for the three of them. Nowi looking on in amazement. Tharja blushing again due to embarrassment. And Robin suddenly becoming religious and silently praying to Naga.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Another piercing scream, followed by a loud SLAP as Tharja turned and gave Robin a powerful open hand swing with perfect form that sent poor Robin face-first into the dirt.

* * *

"Okay, now that everyone is at least a little bit more calm, lets just try to figure out what is going on here."

Robin was now sitting in between Tharja and Nowi, almost like a barrier of sorts. Tharja was hugging her knees to her chest and was pouting a fair bit as well. Robin had to admit though, pouty Tharja was very cute. Nowi on the other hand, was still blissfully unaware to the mayhem she single handedly caused. She was still looking at Tharja's boingy bits having witnessed first hand how "boingy" they really were.

"Ok first things first. Nowi, what is going on here?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry Robin. I just wanted to ask Tharja about her boingy bits." Sniffled Nowi. "Am I in trouble?"

Tharja suddenly became mad with rage. "THIS again?! And you can bet your scales you are in trouble!"

"Eep! WAAHHHH!" Nowi started to cry, just like a kid would. It was such a pitiful sight that it even cooled Tharja's temper. Nowi was honestly the only person that Tharja could not get mad at.

"Nowi look, I think that I am speaking for Tharja when I say that she wasn't all to thrilled to have you just stare at her like that." Robin said.

"Ehhh. I'm sorry Robin. I'm sorry Tharja." Nowi replied.

"Ugh. Why is it only you that I can't stay mad at?" Tharja inquired.

"Okay, now that the two of you have made up, I think it's time that we addressed Nowi's question." Robin said. "I don't want to deal with this anymore. What specifically do you want to know about Tharja's….bits?"

Tharja shot Robin a cold look. "Don't tell me that you are going to start calling them that too?!"

"Of course not honey!"

"How are they so huge?! Why are they so boingy?! What were you just doing to her Robin?! Does doing that make the boingy bits bigger and boingyer?" Nowi rambled. This is her moment. All will be reveled!

Both Robin and Tharja blushed.

"Look Nowi, the only thing that I can say to answer that question is just the person. Tharja is Tharja. Her body developed that way. People are different. Plus I don't think that there is a way to make your "bits" more boingy." Robin replied.

"Oh there are ways to do that…hehehehehe" Tharja began to giggle uncontrollably, much to Robin's concern.

"Honey, your body is perfect the way it is. Plus by ways to make them more boingy, I wasn't referring to hexes or magic."

Nowi had some answers now. But still not all of them.

"What about the oil?" Nowi asked.

Again Robin and Tharja simultaneously blushed. Tharja quickly motioned for her husband to follower her away.

"You can't be seriously thinking of telling her what we've been doing!" she hissed.

"Of course not! But how are we going to explain that away?" Robin replied.

"That's your problem honey."

Nowi didn't appreciate the fact that she was being left out of the conversation.

"Guys! What are you talking about?" Nowi whined.

"Okay Nowi, about the oil, we're not going to tell you about that until you get older." Robin stated.

"Boo! But I am older! I'm older than the two of you combined!" Nowi retorted.

"We mean older mentally, not chronologically." Tharja added.

"You guys are being mean! I'm old and mature!"

"That is up for debate…" said Robin.

"Fine, I'll ask Lissa what all this stuff means!" Nowi replied.

That could not be allowed to happen. If Lissa got wind of this, she would never allow Robin to live it down. She would probably change the story to her liking just to watch him squirm. Additionally, Tharja may react well to being the center of attention. And when Tharja doesn't like something, it usually gets hexed. Just the thought of having to explain to Chrom that his wife hexed his dear little sister made Robin shudder.

"Ok look Nowi, listen. You know that Tharja and I are married now right?" Robin decided that it would probably be better for the two of them if they gave Nowi only parts of the truth.

"Yea?"

"Well think of it like this. That was just one of the ways couple bond. Think of it as one of the ways that Tharja and I develop our relationship." Robin explained.

"So the way that you and Tharja bond is through oily body rubs?" Nowi asked. "Got it! See you guys later!"

"What the?! Get back here Nowi, I'm not done yet!" Robin yelled. Too late though. Nowi had bounced off into the sunset and back towards the main resort.

"Nice going genius." Tharja said sarcastically.

* * *

That night was possibly the best night to gossip in the camp, provided your names were not Robin or Tharja. Nowi's groundbreaking discovery about the couples more exotic bonding techniques generated quite the buzz around camp that evening. Robin was getting pestered by the guys regarding his techniques. Meanwhile Tharja was being bombarded with questions regarding how it all felt. Not to mention the fact that Nowi was going around with oily hands touching everyone under the pretence of "bonding".


End file.
